Someone Just Like You
by tangerinekidd32
Summary: Ever wonder how things could change between to people if they met under different circumstances? Timing and first impressions can change everything, especially with love. And which two people will the love develop between?


A/N: Yay! Summer is here. And if I'm not lazy, I'll be updating like madman! First year at High School... It's murder... Finals are CRAZY! I've never had stuff like that. Sure I've had SAT test in Jr. High, but those didn't count for your grade (yes, those were pointless). Ah I'm just glad it's over! Oh and today my brother graduated. Woohoo congratulations, yadda yadda, now get the heck outta here! =) Any who, about the story... This is a new one even though I said that I would finish camping before anything new. But I lied. =) I don't know exactly the time Faye came outta the cryogenic sleep. Let's just say it was before Spike left the syndicate, okay?  
  
' ' = thought " " = speech  
  
Acquaintances  
  
"Don't let her get away!" A man ordered sharply to his men.  
  
And with that command, his men took off.  
  
Pale legs became over worked and her feet stomped against the puddles. Even though her muscles ached terribly, she was running as fast as she could against the slippery ground, dampened by the rain. Her purple hair was matted against her skull and dripping wet from the constant water pouring down on her. The clothes she wore stuck to her, which made it harder to maneuver in. But she just had to get away... She just had to.  
  
The number of men started to slowly decrease. Now she was running in between the lush trees and the falling raindrops. A soft pitter-patter clashed with the wind rustling the leaves and her rhythmic panting.  
  
"Why are you running?" one of voices called. It wasn't in a harsh tone, like all the others. It was far more gentle, and it almost made things not so scary anymore. It was somewhat... comforting.  
  
But, she couldn't trust someone just by the tone of voice. And so her tired legs kept moving. Faye came to a giant puddle, which she decided to leap over. And with preparation for the jump, she crouched a bit. Muscles obeyed and did what was beyond her physical limits. Fatigue swept over her as she took a moment to pause for the jump. She shook the weak feelings away and took the leap. Her skills in judging distance weren't very sharp. She had missed the ground past the puddle and slipped on the heel of her foot. Falling backwards, she could only feel pain now. The fast pace drumbeat in her chest slowed, putting her to sleep. And slowly, as she watched the rain fall on her, the stubborn eyelids finally closed.  
  
"I've found her" voice came again, the man was speaking into a com. unit. This time, the voice faded with her vision.  
  
*****  
  
Silence. The room was ornately decorated with golden Chinese artifacts. The walls were a lovely, velvety color red along with a fairly large dragon piece in the middle wall. She awoke from her nightly slumber and stretched. It was the same dream again. Faye had this dream repeatedly and it was a constant reminder of how she got where she is today. 'I'll never be able to pay it off' she thought to herself sadly. Even though she had a pessimistic view, she would try anyway.  
  
A knock came at the door, but before she could speak to let them in, they door opened. "Miss Valentine, I advise you not to sleep on the job. Keep in mind, this is not a hotel. We are not taking you in like some stray cat. You need to work for us now," a man with gray hair spoke. His voice was low and icy, as it always was. At first, Faye was somewhat spooked out by his eerie persona but she had been accustomed to it. At some points, she had seen Vicious with a smile around a strange man. It seemed as if that were the only time he had looked the closest thing to happy. She decided he was just faking it to scare her. After all, it had been three years since... the incident and she had been staying in the hands of the Red Dragon Syndicate.  
  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'll get on it right away," she spoke in a lazy tone, which was quite disrespectful. Her words lacked the sincerity and believability that she would do as she had said.  
  
Vicious only glared at her. He hated her attitude. "You know I could just have you kicked out onto the streets at any moment," he threatened her.  
  
"I doubt Mao would like that," she paused and a smirk formed on her face, "Besides, I'm too good at this job and I'm too valuable." Faye was always good with counter arguments. These were the only battles she had won with Vicious... You could say that she was the Queen of Quarrels. Before he could say anything further, she had risen to her feet and headed towards the door.  
  
"Report to the main office at one 'o clock sharp. You will be receiving an assignment from Mr. Yenrai," he spoke firmly. Giving up again, he didn't feel like picking another childish fight with the Infamous Faye Valentine.  
  
****At the main office...  
  
"Good Afternoon, Faye," a friendly voice came from the honored leader.  
  
She walked past the bodyguards at the door and gave a curtsy before she spoke. "Good Afternoon, Sir Yenrai," her voice was polite this time. A smile came across her face with no seduction or impurities, just a sweet smile coming from the innocence inside her.  
  
"Now, I dislike sending you on missions with dangerous situations. But I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to join Vicious and another member," he began. In the middle of his speaking, Faye interjected, "All missions are dangerous, Sir. It's quite all right. I've gotten used to it, Sir Yenrai."  
  
Mao gave her a light laugh, "Then I'm afraid I have corrupted you." She too joined in small laughter. "Just be careful now," he handed a vanilla folder to her and continued, "You can meet your new partner. Vicious is planning to take him and a friend a long to a bar tonight for some leisure fun. You can join them. It would be a good way to become acquainted."  
  
Slender, delicate fingers took the folder from him and she nodded. "Thank you, sir." She made her way for the exit.  
  
"Take care, Faye."  
  
****Hours later...  
  
Even though Vicious had informed her that they would be going to the billiards, she decided to dress up. Besides, she hadn't been out for fun in a very, very long time. Nothing too special, yet nothing so casual. She wore tight black pants with a red, long-sleeved, turtleneck sweater. Her attire hugged her body enough to reveal her elegantly curved body but not so much that it was, shall we say, "slutty."  
  
Her driver took her to the designated place and opened the door for her. She thanked him and he merely nodded. Faye took a deep sigh, 'Well whoever this partner is, he'd better help me get the job done.'  
  
She entered the bar and immediately she was surrounded by the heavy scent of cigarette smoke and pool chalk. The noisy clinking of drinking glasses and pool balls made it rather annoying, but she managed to deal with it. It's not like she had never been in noisy situations before. But weather it was a spray of gunshots or the soundly atmosphere of a pool bar, she disliked it. Her frustrations and annoyance all disappeared when her eyes fell on a group of three. She only knew the man with the gray hair, Vicious. But there were two more people around him. There was a girl with blonde hair, being held in Vicious' arms and... the other one.  
  
It was a man, a handsome man at that. She made her way over to the group and greeted Vicious. Shortly after he introduced Faye to the group.  
  
After meeting the blonde, she had learned her name was Julia. But she couldn't care less about what her name was when she was being introduced the young man with green hair.  
  
"Faye, I'd like you to meet your new partner," Vicious backed out of the way, revealing the tall, lanky man.  
  
His hand reached out for hers to shake. "Spike Spiegel," he simply said as their hands met. 'That voice...' she thought intently, trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar. She quickly forgot what she was thinking about when his eyes found their way to hers and he gave her a small smile.  
  
She regained her composure. "Faye Valentine. Nice to meet you, Spike," she returned the smile.  
  
A/N: And she didn't steal his money or cheat him in Black Jack! So how was it? Oh and by the way, it's Pre-Bebop. Any questions? I'll be glad to answer them. I have a feeling there are some elements missing. I think the timing has to do something with that. C'mon people I need feedback. So, just let me know. =)  
  
Bye bye! 


End file.
